Pineoctopus
Pineoctopus appeared in season 1 of 1993 TV series called Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers. Pine-Octopus is a pineapple/octopus-like monster created by Finster who took the form of Pineapple the Clown. His overall appearance is loosely based on that of a fool or a jester. According to Finster, he personally trained the Pineoctopus before releasing him as Pineapple the Clown. Pine-Octopus first appears in his clown form that goes by the name Pineapple the Clown, as he tells a Putty in desgiozed as a clown that they will get them, he first gets the Red, Blue, Black and Pink Rangers attention in a show by juggling Pineapples, with the Yellow Ranger and her cousin, Sylvia watching on, after words he gives the Blue Ranger four eggs to juggle, for which he used to hit Bulk and Skull with, the Rangers left to go see gymnastics, for which gives Pinapple an idea, as the Rangers try to do gymnastics, Pineapple gets Sylvia's attention as they walk a round the fair, with the Yellow Ranger going around to find them, after being her in front of a marry-go-round he does tricks, the Yellow Ranger manages to find them, after saying that he is going to take her, the Yellow Ranger takes Sylvia back and prepares to fight him, but she gets stop by Sylvia saying that he is her friend, fortnightly Pineapple sprinkle Sylvia with powder, turned turning her into cardboard (much to the complete horror of the Yellow Ranger), he then ran off in a flash, he latter appear in front of the Red, Black, Blue and Pink Ranger with an army of clowns, he used some balls to turn them into Puttys to destracted the Red, Black and Pink Rangers while the Blue Ranger follows Pineapple into a Merry-Go-Round, he attempted to turn the Blue Ranger into cardboard, but it missed and hit a Putty instead, he gets cornered by the Red, Black and Pink Rangers, so he transforms into an octopus/pineapple-like monster called Pine-Octopus. The Rangers Morphed and tooked on Pine-Octopus, but he gets aid by Baboo, Squatt, Goldar and the huge army of Puttys, allowing the monster to escape, (while all of this was happening, Sylvia was restored back to normal by Trini and Alpha 5), as Baboo, Squatt and Goldar fight the Rangers, Pine-Octopus used his Cardboard Powder on the Rangers, but it had no effected, but even then he still maganges to overpower all four Rangers and was enlarge by Rita Repulsa, after the Yellow Ranger arived, the Rangers summon the Dinozords to battle Pine-Octopus, they first used the Triceratops Zord's chain to tie up this monster and then froze him with the Mastodon Zord's Freeze blast, they then combined to form the Dino Megazord Tank Mode to blast him with the cannons, but they wornt enough, they then switch to the Dino Megazord Battle Mode and destroyed Pine-Octopus once and for all with the Dino Megazord's Cranial Laser. Later on, when the Rangers were sent to the Island of Illusion, they were attacked by the illusions of monsters they had already defeated, one of which was the Pineoctopus. As Pineapple the clown, he acts very much like a clown or a jester, he is a loony prankster that loves to do tricks and entertain park guests, but deep down however, he is very evil, going so far as to turn the Yellow Ranger's cousin into cardboard. As Pine-Octopus, he is a ruthless being that will do anything in his power to destroy the Rangers. Interestingly enough, once his facade as Pineapple the Clown disappeared, he displayed very few clown-like personality traits and only made a single clown pun (while most monsters built on a certain "theme" tend to make many puns and metaphors during their encounters with the Rangers). He was however very overconfident in his abilities and once made giant, responded to unfavorable situations with a dismissive "big deal" such as when he was informed that Sylvia was restored or when the Triceratops applied its hooks to bind him. Powers and Abilities Clown Form * Juggling Expert: Pineapple is a skilled juggler, being able to juggle three pineapples with ease. * Cardboard Powder: Pineapple has powder for which he can sprinkle at the target and turn them into cardboard. * Teleportation: Pineapple can teleport to any location at will. * Monster Form: At will, Pineapple can transform into his true monster form, a pineapple/octopus-like monster called Pine-Octopus. Arsenal * Pineapples: Pineapple has a supply of pineapples for which he can use to juggle them in the air for tricks. * Eggs: Pineapple also has a supply of eggs for which he can juggle them as well. * Clown Balls: Pineapple also has a supply of balls, for which he can throw at a clown and turn them into a Putty. Monster Form * Cardboard Powder: Pine-Octopus can fire powder from his head and tentacle petals that can turn anyone into cardboard. * Energy Balls: Pine-Octopus can fire a barrage of light pink colored energy balls from his vine arms, similar to both Somnibot and Digster's attacks later on in Zeo. Arsenal * Vine Arms: Pine-Octopus has vine-like arms for which he can use to batter his enemies with. * Vine Whip: Pine-Octopus can fire green vines from his head to whip his enemies. See Also * Dora Endos Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Clowns Category:Hybrids Category:Cephalopods Category:Flora Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 1993 Category:Characters Portrayed by Tom Wyner Category:Power Rangers Universe Category:Aliens Category:Characters with teleportation Category:Characters Portrayed by Bin Shimada Category:Characters Portrayed by Mike Reynolds